Interviewers
Interviewers are the people who conduct interviews using the methods of interviewing which may include interview schedules Characteristics of interviewers Issues in clinical settings Issues in forensic settings ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Almerigogna, J., Ost, J., Akehurst, L., & Fluck, M. (2008). How interviewers' nonverbal behaviors can affect children's perceptions and suggestibility. Journal of Experimental Child Psychology, 100(1), 17-39. *Almerigogna, J., Ost, J., Bull, R., & Akehurst, L. (2007). State of high anxiety: How non-supportive interviewers can increase the suggestibility of child witnesses. Applied Cognitive Psychology, 21(7), 963-974. *Alterman, A. I., Mulvaney, F. D., Cacciola, J. S., Cnaan, A., McDermott, P. A., & Brown, L. S., Jr. (2001). The validity of the interviewer severity ratings in groups of ASI interviewers with varying training. Addiction, 96(9), 1297-1305. *Andres-Lemay, V. J. (2001). The effect of interviewer bias and number of interviewers on interviewing style and accuracy of children's eyewitness accounts. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 62(4-B). *Athey, K. R., Coleman, J. E., Reitman, A. P., & Tang, J. (1960). Two experiments showing the effect of the interviewer's racial background on responses to questionnaires concerning racial issues. Journal of Applied Psychology, 44(4), 244-246. *Barioux, M. (1952). Living research; a method for the selection, training, and evaluation of interviewers. Public Opinion Quarterly, 16, 128-130. *Barker, R. F. (1987). A demographic profile of marketing research interviewers. Journal of the Market Research Society, 29(3), 279-292. *Baron, R. A. (1987). Interviewer's moods and reactions to job applicants: The influence of affective states on applied social judgments. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 17(10), 911-926. *Baron, R. A. (1993). Interviewers' moods and evaluations of job applicants: The role of applicant qualifications. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 23(4), 253-271. *Bauman, K. E., & Chase, C. L. (1974). Interviewers as coders of occupation. Public Opinion Quarterly, 38(1), 107-112. *Bell, E. V. (1973). A comparative study of teenaged and adult interviewers eliciting drug information from youth. Dissertation Abstracts International, 34(5-A). *Bell, E. V. (1978). Analysis of the amount of information teenaged and adult interviewers elicited from teenaged drug users and non-users. Drug Forum, 7(1), 27-34. *Bell, E. V. (1978). The relationships of drug items communicated by teenaged interviewees to teenaged and adult interviewers. Journal of Drug Education, 8(2), 113-117. *Berg, B. L., Sanudo, F., Hovell, M. F., Sipan, C., Kelley, N., & Blumberg, E. (2004). The use of indigenous interviewers in a study of Latino men who have sex with men: A research note. Sexuality & Culture: An Interdisciplinary Quarterly, 8(1), 87-103. *Biesanz, J. C., Neuberg, S. L., Judice, T. N., & Smith, D. M. (1999). When interviewers desire accurate impressions: The effects of notetaking on the influence of expectations. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 29(12), 2529-2549. *Billow, R. M., & Mendelsohn, R. (1990). The interviewer's "presenting problems" in the initial interview. Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic, 54(3), 391-397. *Bjorklund, D. F., Cassel, W. S., Bjorklund, B. R., Brown, R. D., Park, C. L., Ernst, K., et al. (2000). Social demand characteristics in children's and adults' eyewitness memory and suggestibility: The effect of different interviewers on free recall and recognition. Applied Cognitive Psychology, 14(5), 421-433. *Blair, E. (1977). More on the effects of interviewer's voice intonation. Public Opinion Quarterly, 41(4), 544-548. *Blanchet, A. (1989). The effect of the interviewer's nondirective interventions on the modalities of the interviewee's discourse. L'Annee Psychologique, 89(3), 367-391. *Bloch, E. L., Goodstein, L. D., Jourard, S. M., & Jaffe, P. E. (1971). Comment on "Influence of an interviewer's disclosure on the self-disclosing behavior of interviewees." Journal of Counseling Psychology, 18(6), 595-597. *Blohm, M., Hox, J., & Koch, A. (2007). The influence of interviewers' contact behavior on the contact and cooperation rate in face-to-face household surveys. International Journal of Public Opinion Research, 19(1), 97-111. *Boat, B. W., & Everson, M. D. (1996). Concerning practices of interviewers when using anatomical dolls in child protective services investigations. Child Maltreatment, 1(2), 96-104. *Bolster, B. I., & Springbett, B. M. (1961). The reaction of interviewers to favorable and unfavorable information. Journal of Applied Psychology, 45(2), 97-103. *Bond, M. H., & Shiraishi, D. (1973). The effect of interviewers' body lean and status on the non-verbal behavior of interviewees. Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 13(1), 11-21. *Botega, N. J., Pereira, W. A. B., Bio, M. R., Garcia, C., & et al. (1995). Psychiatric morbidity among medical in-patients: A standardized assessment (GHQ-12 and CIS--R) using "lay" interviewers in a Brazilian hospital. Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology, 30(3), 127-131. *Bouhuys, A. L., & Sam, M. M. (2000). Lack of coordination of nonverbal behaviour between patients and interviewers as a potential risk factor to depression recurrence: Vulnerability accumulation in depression. Journal of Affective Disorders, 57(1-3), 189-200. *Bourg, W., Broderick, R., Flagor, R., Kelly, D. M., Ervin, D. L., & Butler, J. (1999). A child interviewer's guidebook. A child interviewer's guidebook. *Boutain, D. M., & Hitti, J. (2006). Orienting Multiple Interviewers: The Use of an Interview Orientation and Standardized Interview. Qualitative Health Research, 16(9), 1302-1309. *Boyd, H. W., Jr., & Westfall, R. (1955). Interviewers as a source of error in surveys. Journal of Marketing, 19, 311-324. *Braverman, M. T. (1988). Respondent cooperation in telephone surveys: The effects of using volunteer interviewers. Evaluation and Program Planning, 11(2), 135-140. *Britton, J. O., & Thomas, K. R. (1973). Age and sex as employment variables: Views of employment service interviewers. Journal of Employment Counseling, 10(4), 180-186. *Brown, J. M. (1955). Respondents rate public opinion interviewers. Journal of Applied Psychology, 39(2), 96-102. *Brugha, T. S., Nienhuis, F., Bagchi, D., Smith, J., & Meltzer, H. (1999). The survey form of SCAN: The feasibility of using experienced lay survey interviewers to administer a semi-structured systematic clinical assessment of psychotic and non-psychotic disorders. Psychological Medicine, 29(3), 703-711. *Buranji, I., Smalc-Folnegovic, V., Korbar, M., & Kulcar, Z. (1973). Reliability of medical students-interviewers' assessment of the psychiatric condition of schizophrenics. Socijalna Psihijatrija, 1(2-3), 241-245. *Cable, D. M., & Judge, T. A. (1997). Interviewers' perceptions of person-organization fit and organizational selection decisions. Journal of Applied Psychology, 82(4), 546-561. *Campion, M. A. (1978). Identification of variables most influential in determining interviewers' evaluations of applicants in a college placement center. Psychological Reports, 42(3, Pt 1), 947-952. *Campion, M. A. (1980). Relationship between interviewers' and applicants' reciprocal evaluations. Psychological Reports, 47(3, Pt 2), 1335-1338. *Carlson, R. E. (1967). Selection Interview Decisions: The Relative Influence Of Appearance And Factual Written Information On An Interviewer's Final Rating. Journal of Applied Psychology, 51(6), 461-468. *Carlson, R. E. (1969). Relative influence of a photograph vs. factual written information on an interviewer's employment decision. Personnel Psychology, 22(1), 45-56. *Cartwright, A., Hyams, G., & Spratley, T. (1996). Is the interviewer's therapeutic commitment an important factor in determining whether alcoholic clients engage in treatment? Addiction Research, 4(3), 215-230. *Cesare, S. J., Tannenbaum, R. J., & Dalessio, A. (1990). Interviewers' decisions related to applicant handicap type and rater empathy. Human Performance, 3(3), 157-171. *Christman, L. A., & Branson, D. H. (1990). Influence of physical disability and dress of female job applicant on interviewers. Clothing & Textiles Research Journal, 8(3), 51-57. *Clark, C. C., Scott, E. A., Boydell, K. M., & Goering, P. (1999). Effects of client interviewers on client-reported satisfaction with mental health services. Psychiatric Services, 50(7), 961-963. *Colombotos, J., Elinson, J., & Loewenstein, R. (1969). Effect of interviewers' sex on interview responses. Milbank Quarterly, 47(1, Pt. 2), 227-232. *Cooper, G. D., Adams, H. B., Dickinson, J. R., & York, M. W. (1975). Interviewer's role-playing and responses to sensory deprivation: A clinical demonstration. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 40(1), 291-303. *Coryell, W., Cloninger, C. R., & Reich, T. (1978). Clinical assessment: Use of nonphysician interviewers. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 166(8), 599-606. *DeGroot, T., & Motowidlo, S. J. (1999). Why visual and vocal interview cues can affect interviewers' judgments and predict job performance. Journal of Applied Psychology, 84(6), 986-993. *Dohrenwend, B. S., & Richardson, S. A. (1956). Analysis of the interviewer's behavior. Human Organization, 15(2), 29-32. *Dudley, W. H., & Blanchard, E. B. (1976). Comparison of experienced and inexperienced interviewers on objectively scored behavior. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 32(3), 690-697. *Emmertsen, S. (2007). Interviewers' challenging questions in British debate interviews. Journal of Pragmatics, 39(3), 570-591. *Erbsloh, E., & Timaeus, E. (1972). The influence of interviewers on intelligence test performances. European Journal of Social Psychology, 2(4), 449-452. *Eva, K. W., Reiter, H. I., Rosenfeld, J., & Norman, G. R. (2004). The Relationship between Interviewers' Characteristics and Ratings Assigned during a Multiple Mini-Interview. Academic Medicine, 79(6), 602-609. *Faravelli, C., Abrardi, L., Bartolozzi, D., Cecchi, C., Cosci, F., D'Adamo, D., et al. (2004). The Sesto Fiorentino Study: Background, Methods and Preliminary Results: Lifetime Prevalence of Psychiatric Disorders in an Italian Community Sample Using Clinical Interviewers. Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics, 73(4), 216-225. *Faravelli, C., Abrardi, L., Bartolozzi, D., Cecchi, C., Cosci, F., D'Adamo, D., et al. (2004). The Sesto Fiorentino Study: Point and One-Year Prevalences of Psychiatric Disorders in an Italian Community Sample Using Clinical Interviewers. Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics, 73(4), 226-234. *Fear, R. A., & Jordan, B. (1943). Employee evaluation manual for interviewers. Employee evaluation manual for interviewers. *Forsythe, S., Drake, M. F., & Cox, C. E. (1985). Influence of applicant's dress on interviewer's selection decisions. Journal of Applied Psychology, 70(2), 374-378. *Forsythe, S. M. (1990). Effect of applicant's clothing on interviewer's decision to hire. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 20(19, Pt 1), 1579-1595. *Franzen, R., & Williams, R. (1956). A method for measuring error due to variance among interviewers. Public Opinion Quarterly, 20, 587-592. *Furnham, A., & Burbeck, E. (1989). Employment interview outcomes as a function of interviewers' experience. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 69(2), 395-402. *Gampel, Y., & Mazor, A. (1994). The effects of interviews on child survivors and on the interviewers in Israel. Children during the Nazi reign: Psychological perspective on the interview process., 161-174. *Giles, W. F., & Feild, H. S. (1982). Accuracy of interviewers' perceptions of the importance of intrinsic and extrinsic job characteristics to male and female applicants. Academy of Management Journal, 25(1), 148-157. *Gilstrap, L. L. (2004). A Missing Link in Suggestibility Research: What Is Known About the Behavior of Field Interviewers in Unstructured Interviews With Young Children? Journal of Experimental Psychology: Applied, 10(1), 13-24. *Gobo, G. (2006). Set them free: Improving data quality by broadening the interviewer's tasks. International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice, 9(4), 279-301. *Goldman-Eisler, F. (1952). Individual differences between interviewers and their effect on interviewees' conversational behavior. Journal of Mental Science, 98, 660-671. *Graves, L. M. (1999). Gender bias in interviewers' evaluations of applicants: When and how does it occur? Handbook of gender and work., 145-164. *Griffiths, P., Gossop, M., Powis, B., & Strang, J. (1993). Reaching hidden populations of drug users by privileged access interviewers: Methodological and practical issues. Addiction, 88(12), 1617-1626. *Groves, R. M., & Mathiowetz, N. A. (1984). Computer assisted telephone interviewing: Effects on interviewers and respondents. Public Opinion Quarterly, 48(1B), 356-369. *Guest, L. (1954). A new training method for opinion interviewers. Public Opinion Quarterly, 18, 286-299. *Guest, L. P. (1954). A new training method for opinion interviewers. Yearbook of the American Philosophical Society, 184-185. *Gwartney, P. A. (2007). The telephone interviewer's handbook: How to conduct standardized conversations. The telephone interviewer's handbook: How to conduct standardized conversations. *Hakel, M. D., Hollmann, T. D., & Dunnette, M. D. (1970). Accuracy of interviewers, certified public accountants, and students in identifying the interests of accountants. Journal of Applied Psychology, 54(2), 115-119. *Harasym, P. H., Woloschuk, W., Mandin, H., & Brundin-Mather, R. (1996). Reliability and validity of interviewers' judgments of medical school candidates. Academic Medicine, 71(Suppl 1), S40-S42. *Heeb, J.-L., & Gmel, G. (2001). Interviewers' and respondents' effects on self-reported alcohol consumption in a Swiss health survey. Journal of Studies on Alcohol, 62(4), 434-442. *Helzer, J. E., Robins, L. N., Croughan, J. L., & Welner, A. (1981). Renard Diagnostic Interview: Its reliability and procedural validity with physicians and lay interviewers. Archives of General Psychiatry, 38(4), 393-398. *Hershkowitz, I., Orbach, Y., Sternberg, K. J., Pipe, M.-E., Lamb, M. E., & Horowitz, D. (2007). Suspected victims of abuse who do not make allegations: An analysis of their interactions with forensic interviewers. Child sexual abuse: Disclosure, delay, and denial., 97-113. *Hodges, K., McKnew, D., Burbach, D. J., & Roebuck, L. (1987). Diagnostic concordance between the Child Assessment Schedule (CAS) and the Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia for School-Age Children (K-SADS) in an outpatient sample using lay interviewers. Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry, 26(5), 654-661. *Hollmann, T. D. (1972). Employment interviewers' errors in processing positive and negative information. Journal of Applied Psychology, 56(2), 130-134. *Holloway, R., & Johnston, L. (2006). Evaluating the evaluators: Perceptions of interviewers by rejected job applicants as a function of interviewer and applicant sex. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 36(11), 2635-2648. *Hough, L. (1973). Interviewers Beware! PsycCRITIQUES, 18(10). *Hufken, V., & Schafer, A. (2003). The Influence of Interviewers' Voices and Persuasion Strategies in Telephone Surveys. Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie, 55(2), 321-339. *Husen, T. (1954). Validity of interviews with respect to age, sex, and training of interviewers. Le Travail Humain, 17, 60-67. *Jackson, D. N., Peacock, A. C., & Holden, R. R. (1982). Professional interviewers' trait inferential structures for diverse occupational groups. Organizational Behavior & Human Performance, 29(1), 1-20. *Johns, G. (1975). Effects of information order and frequency of applicant evaluation upon linear information-processing competence of interviewers. Journal of Applied Psychology, 60(4), 427-433. *Johnson, K. K. (1958). Company interviewers rate job applicants. Personnel & Guidance Journal, 36, 422-424. *Jones, E. E. (1974). Review of Conversations at Random: Survey Research as Interviewers See It. PsycCRITIQUES, 19(7). *Jourard, S. M., & Jaffe, P. E. (1970). Influence of an interviewer's disclosure on the self-disclosing behavior of interviewees. Journal of Counseling Psychology, 17(3), 252-257. *Jourard, S. M., & Jaffe, P. E. (1971). Comments on Bloch and Goodstein's comments on our paper, "Influence of an interviewer's disclosure on the self-disclosing behavior of interviewees". Journal of Counseling Psychology, 18(6), 598-600. *Judice, T. N., & Neuberg, S. L. (1998). When interviewers desire to confirm negative expectations: Self-fulfilling prophecies and inflated applicant self-perceptions. Basic and Applied Social Psychology, 20(3), 175-190. *Katz, D. (1942). Do interviewers bias poll results? Public Opinion Quarterly, 6, 248-268. *Kay, D. W. K., Dewey, M. E., McKeith, I. G., O'Cuill, M., McCracken, C., Fairbairn, A. F., et al. (1998). Do experienced diagnosticians agree about the diagnosis of dementia from survey data? The effects of informants' reports and interviewers' vignettes. International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry, 13(12), 852-862. *Kay, L. W., & Schick, J. H. (1945). Role-practice in training depth interviewers. Sociometry, 8, 82-85. *Keenan, A. (1976). Effects of the non-verbal behaviour of interviewers on candidates' performance. Journal of Occupational Psychology, 49(3), 171-176. *Keenan, A. (1976). Interviewers' evaluation of applicant characteristics: Differences between personnel and non-personnel managers. Journal of Occupational Psychology, 49(4), 223-230. *Keenan, A. (1977). Some relationships between interviewers' personal feelings about candidates and their general evaluation of them. Journal of Occupational Psychology, 50(4), 275-283. *Keenan, A. (1978). The selection interview: Candidates' reactions and interviewers' judgements. British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology, 17(3), 201-209. *Keenan, A., & Wedderburn, A. A. (1975). Effects of the non-verbal behaviour of interviewers on candidates' impressions. Journal of Occupational Psychology, 48(2), 129-132. *Keenan, A., & Wedderburn, A. A. (1980). Putting the boot on the other foot: Candidates' descriptions of interviewers. Journal of Occupational Psychology, 53(1), 81-89. *Kerekes, J. A. (2006). Winning an interviewer's trust in a gatekeeping encounter. Language in Society, 35(1), 27-57. *Kiecker, P., & Nelson, J. E. (1996). Do interviewers follow telephone survey instructions? Journal of the Market Research Society, 38(2), 161-176. *Kohnken, G., Thurer, C., & Zoberbier, D. (1994). The cognitive interview: Are the interviewers' memories enhanced, too? Applied Cognitive Psychology, 8(1), 13-24. *Kuebler, D., & Hausser, D. (1997). The Swiss Hidden Population Study: Practical and methodological aspects of data collection by privileged access interviewers. Addiction, 92(3), 325-334. *Lamb, R., & Mahl, G. F. (1956). Manifest reactions of patients and interviewers to the use of sound recording in the psychiatric interview. American Journal of Psychiatry, 112, 731-737. *Lawrence, R. E., & Stern, H. (1973). A training program to prepare agency counselor-interviewers. Journal of Employment Counseling, 10(4), 168-172. *Lecomte, T., Wilde, J. B., & Wallace, C. J. (1999). Mental health consumers as peer interviewers. Psychiatric Services, 50(5), 693-695. *Lev, J. (1957). Validating selection procedures for interviewers and claims examiners. Public Personnel Review, 18, 232-235. *Lewis, G., Pelosi, A. J., Araya, R., & Dunn, G. (1992). Measuring psychiatric disorder in the community: A standardized assessment for use by lay interviewers. Psychological Medicine, 22(2), 465-486. *Lievens, F., & Peeters, H. (2008). Interviewers' sensitivity to impression management tactics in structured interviews. European Journal of Psychological Assessment, 24(3), 174-180. *Link, M. W. (2006). Predicting the Persistence and Performance of Newly Recruited Telephone Interviewers. Field Methods, 18(3), 305-320. *London, K., Bruck, M., Wright, D. B., & Ceci, S. J. (2008). Review of the contemporary literature on how children report sexual abuse to others: Findings, methodological issues, and implications for forensic interviewers. Memory, 16(1), 29-47. *Lynn, P. (2001). The impact of incentives on response rates to personal interview surveys: Role and perceptions of interviewers. International Journal of Public Opinion Research, 13(3), 326-336. *Lyon, T. D. (2005). Speaking with Children: Advice from Investigative Interviewers. Handbook for the treatment of abused and neglected children., 65-81. *Macan, T. H., & Dipboye, R. L. (1988). The effects of interviewers' initial impressions on information gathering. Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes, 42(3), 364-387. *Macan, T. H., & Dipboye, R. L. (1990). The relationship of interviewers' preinterview impressions to selection and recruitment outcomes. Personnel Psychology, 43(4), 745-768. *Macan, T. H., & Hayes, T. L. (1995). Both sides of the employment interview interaction: Perceptions of interviewers and applicants with disabilities. Rehabilitation Psychology, 40(4), 261-278. *MacLin, M. K., & Calder, J. C. (2006). Interviewers' ratings of data quality in household telephone surveys. North American Journal of Psychology, 8(1), 163-170. *Mandell, M. M. (1956). Selecting and training employment interviewers. Personnel, 33, 42-48. *Matthews, C. H., & Marshall, L. L. (1988). Self-monitoring and intake interviewers' therapeutic orientations. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 19(4), 433-435. *McDonald, T., & Hakel, M. D. (1985). Effects of applicant race, sex, suitability, and answers on interviewer's questioning strategy and ratings. Personnel Psychology, 38(2), 321-334. *McGarvey, E. L., Waite, D., Martindale, J. R., Koopman, C., Brown, G. L., & Canterbury, R. J. (2002). Consistency in drug use self-reported by incarcerated adolescents to correctional staff vs. research interviewers. Journal of Offender Rehabilitation, 35(2), 51-62. *Molnar, E. S., & Suranyi, B. (1965). Examination of the influencing role of the interviewers in a public opinion survey performed with quota method. Pszichologiai Tanulmanyok, 8, 1-82. *Moreau, K., Reiter, H., & Eva, K. W. (2006). Comparison of Aboriginal and Nonaboriginal Applicants for Admissions on the Multiple Mini-Interview Using Aboriginal and Nonaboriginal Interviewers. Teaching and Learning in Medicine, 18(1), 58-61. *Murdoch, L. D., Kunkel, S. R., Applebaum, R. A., & Straker, J. K. (2004). Care Managers as research Interviewers: A test of a strategy for gathering consumer satisfaction information. Journal of Applied Gerontology, 23(3), 234-246. *Nederhof, A. J. (1981). Impact of interviewer's sex on volunteering by females. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 52(1), 25-26. *Neely, W. T., Cherulnik, P. D., & Russ, R. G. (1977). Interviewees' reported level of comfort as a function of an interviewer's visual attention. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 44(3, Pt 2), 1073-1074. *No authorship, i. (1990). Our mother which art in earth: Address by and extract from a film interview with Sir Laurens van der Post. (Interviewers R. Hinshaw and P. Ammann). Quadrant, 23(2), 9-19. *Oggins, J., & Whitlow, C. (2001). What student interviewers learn about survey research, aging, and themselves. Gerontology & Geriatrics Education, 22(3), 59-77. *Oksenberg, L., Coleman, L., & Cannell, C. F. (1986). Interviewers' voices and refusal rates in telephone surveys. Public Opinion Quarterly, 50(1), 97-111. *Osburn, H. G., Timmreck, C., & Bigby, D. (1981). Effect of dimensional relevance on accuracy of simulated hiring decisions by employment interviewers. Journal of Applied Psychology, 66(2), 159-165. *Owsley, H. H., & Scotton, C. M. (1984). The conversational expression of power by television interviewers. Journal of Social Psychology, 123(2), 261-271. *Paunonen, S. V., & Jackson, D. N. (1987). Accuracy of interviewers and students in identifying the personality characteristics of personnel managers and computer programmers. Journal of Vocational Behavior, 31(1), 26-36. *Perron, B. E., & Hiltz, B. S. (2006). Burnout and Secondary Trauma Among Forensic Interviewers of Abused Children. Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal, 23(2), 216-234. *Peters, L., Clark, D., & Carroll, F. (1998). Are computerized interviews equivalent to human interviewers? CIDI-Auto versus CIDI in anxiety and depressive disorders. Psychological Medicine, 28(4), 893-901. *Peterson, C., & Grant, M. (2001). Forced-choice: Are forensic interviewers asking the right questions? Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement, 33(2), 118-127. *Peterson, M. S. (1997). Personnel interviewers' perceptions of the importance and adequacy of applicants' communication skills. Communication Education, 46(4), 287-291. *Phan Thi, H., & Sager, E. B. (1975). Interviewer's nationality and outcome of the survey. Perceptual and Motor Skills, 40(3), 907-913. *Pomerantz, A., & Zemel, A. (2003). Perspectives and frameworks in interviewers' queries. Analyzing race talk: Multidisciplinary perspectives on the research interview., 215-231. *Pope, B., Nudler, S., Norden, J. S., & McGee, J. P. (1976). Changes in nonprofessional (novice) interviewers over a 3-year training period. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 44(5), 819-825. *Powell, M. B., Wilson, J. C., & Hasty, M. K. (2002). Evaluation of the usefulness of 'Marvin': A computerized assessment tool for investigative interviewers of children. Computers in Human Behavior, 18(5), 577-592. *Powell, M. B., & Wright, R. (2008). Investigative interviewers' perceptions of the value of different training tasks on their adherence to open-ended questions with children. Psychiatry, Psychology and Law, 15(2), 272-283. *Power, R., & Harkinson, S. (1993). Accessing hidden populations: The use of indigenous interviewers. AIDS: Facing the second decade., 109-117. *Pradez de Faria, J. R., & Yoder, C. Y. (1997). The effects of interviewers' attributional and reasoning styles on hiring decisions. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 27(13), 1195-1208. *Presser, S., & Zhao, S. (1992). Attributes of questions and interviewers as correlates of interviewing performance. Public Opinion Quarterly, 56(2), 236-240. *Prien, E. P. (1962). Assessments of high-level personnel: V. An analysis of interviewers' predictions of job performance. Personnel Psychology, 15(3), 319-334. *Quinn, K. M., White, S., & Santilli, G. (1989). Influences of an interviewer's behaviors in child sexual abuse investigations. Bulletin of the American Academy of Psychiatry & the Law, 17(1), 45-52. *Ricci, C. M., Beal, C. R., & Dekle, D. J. (1996). The effect of parent versus unfamiliar interviewers on children's eyewitness memory and identification accuracy. Law and Human Behavior, 20(5), 483-500. *Riesman, D. (1956). Orbits of tolerance, interviewers and elites. Public Opinion Quarterly, 20, 49-73. *Riesman, D. (1958). Interviewers, elites, and academic freedom. Social Problems, 6, 115-126. *Roberts, K. P., & Lamb, M. E. (1999). Children's responses when interviewers distort details during investigative interviews. Legal and Criminological Psychology, 4(Part 1), 23-31. *Rodgers, B., & Mann, S. A. (1986). The reliability and validity of PSE assessments by lay interviewers: A national population survey. Psychological Medicine, 16(3), 689-700. *Roji, B., & Sanjuan, P. (2000). Measuring the interviewer's discursive subjectivity. Psicothema, 12(2), 273-278. *Ruback, R. B., & Hopper, C. H. (1986). Decision making by parole interviewers: The effect of case and interview factors. Law and Human Behavior, 10(3), 203-214. *Santtila, P., Roppola, H., Runtti, M., & Niemi, P. (2000). Assessment of child witness statements using Criteria-Based Content Analysis (CBCA): The effects of age, verbal ability, and interviewer's emotional style. Psychology, Crime & Law, 6(3), 159-179. *Sharf, D. J., & Lehman, M. E. (1984). Relationship between the speech characteristics and effectiveness of telephone interviewers. Journal of Phonetics, 12(3), 219-228. *Shaw, D. L., Martz, D. M., Lancaster, C. J., & Sade, R. M. (1995). Influence of medical school applicants' demographic and cognitive characteristics on interviewers' ratings of noncognitive traits. Academic Medicine, 70(6), 532-536. *Smith, M., & Zaki, A. (1948). Some reflections on interviewing and interviewers. Egyptian Journal of Psychology, 3, 381-385. *Somervill, J. W., & Anderson, L. J. (1987). Reactions to interviewers with a physical disability. Rehabilitation Psychology, 32(2), 125-127. *Sommers-Flanagan, J., Rothman, M., & Schwenkler, R. (2000). Training psychologists to become competent suicide assessment interviewers: Commentary on Rosenberg's (1999) suicide prevention training model. Professional Psychology: Research and Practice, 31(1), 99-100. *Sommers-Flanagan, J., & Sommers-Flanagan, R. (1989). A categorization of pitfalls common to beginning interviewers. Journal of Training & Practice in Professional Psychology, 3(1), 58-71. *Staneski, R. A., Kleike, C. L., & Meeker, F. B. (1977). Effects of ingratiation, touch, and use of name on evaluation of job applicants and interviewers. Social Behavior and Personality, 5(1), 13-19. *Steinberg, M. (1994). Interviewer's guide to the structured clinical interview for DSM-IV dissociative disorders (SCID-D) (rev. ed.). Interviewer's guide to the structured clinical interview for DSM-IV dissociative disorders (SCID-D) (rev. ed.). *Steinkamp, S. W. (1966). Some characteristics of effective interviewers. Journal of Applied Psychology, 50(6), 487-492. *Stevens, C. K. (1998). Antecedents of interview interactions, interviewers' ratings, and applicants' reactions. Personnel Psychology, 51(1), 55-85. *Stewart, I. A. (1948). An interviewer's report on sociometric study. Sociometry, 11, 308-320. *Stringer, P., & Tyson, M. (1968). University selection interviewer's ratings related to interviewee self-image. Occupational Psychology, 42(1), 49-60. *Sturt, E., Bebbington, P. E., Hurry, J., & Tennant, C. (1981). The Present State Examination used by interviewers from a Survey Agency: Report from the MRC Camberwell Community Survey. Psychological Medicine, 11(1), 185-192. *Stycos, J. M. (1955). Further observations on the recruitment and training of interviewers in other cultures. Public Opinion Quarterly, 19, 68-78. *Tallmer, J., Scherwitz, L., Chesney, M., Hecker, M., & et al. (1990). Selection, training, and quality control of Type A interviewers in a prospective study of young adults. Journal of Behavioral Medicine, 13(5), 449-466. *Thomas, K. R., & Britton, J. O. (1971). Correlates of counseling effectiveness in employment interviewers. Journal of Employment Counseling, 8(2), 91-95. *Thurkow, N. M., Bailey, J. S., & Stamper, M. R. (2000). The effects of group and individual monetary incentives on productivity of telephone interviewers. Journal of Organizational Behavior Management, 20(2), 3-25. *Tran, T. V., & O'Hare, T. (1996). Congruency between interviewers' ratings and respondents' self-reports of self-esteem, depression, and health status. Social Work Research, 20(1), 43-50. *Trope, Y., Bassok, M., & Alon, E. (1984). The questions lay interviewers ask. Journal of Personality, 52(1), 90-106. *Uhrbrock, R. S. (1953). Recruiting the college graduate: a guide for company interviewers. Recruiting the college graduate: a guide for company interviewers. *Valenzi, E., & Andrews, I. R. (1973). Individual differences in the decision process of employment interviewers. Journal of Applied Psychology, 58(1), 49-53. *van der Vaart, W., Ongena, Y., Hoogendoorn, A., & Dijkstra, W. (2006). Do interviewers' voice characteristics influence cooperation rates in telephone surveys. International Journal of Public Opinion Research, 18(4), 488-499. *Van Iddekinge, C. H., Sager, C. E., Burnfield, J. L., & Heffner, T. S. (2006). The Variability of Criterion-Related Validity Estimates Among Interviewers and Interview Panels. International Journal of Selection and Assessment, 14(3), 193-205. *Veillard-Cybulska, H. (1976). Interviewers, interviewees and procedures: The human and material aspects of the questioning of children and adolescents. International Child Welfare Review, 30, 69-83. *Vogeler, R. F. (1939). A job information training program for interviewers. Employment Service News, 6, 5-7. *Vrolijk, A., & Howeler, M. (1972). A time-saving method for training interviewers: Equipment that combines the video system and language lab. Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden, 27(2), 73-80. *Walker, I. (1992). Effects of interviewer's sex on responses to the Attitudes Toward Women Scale. Journal of Social Psychology, 132(5), 675-677. *Warren, A. R., Nunez, N., Keeney, J. M., Buck, J. A., & Smith, B. (2002). The believability of children and their interviewer's hearsay testimony: When less is more. Journal of Applied Psychology, 87(5), 846-857. *Warren, A. R., & Woodall, C. E. (1999). The reliability of hearsay testimony: How well do interviewers recall their interviews with children? Psychology, Public Policy, and Law, 5(2), 355-371. *Weight, D. G. (1974). Interviewer's locus of control and conditioning of interviewee's self-reference statements. Psychological Reports, 35(3), 1307-1316. *Weinreb, A. A. (2006). The Limitations of Stranger-Interviewers in Rural Kenya. American Sociological Review, 71(6), 1014-1039. *Westcott, H., & Davies, G. (1996). Child witness memory: Peer versus adult interviewers. Issues in Criminological & Legal Psychology, 26, 33-43. *Wexley, K. N., Sanders, R. E., & Yukel, G. A. (1973). Training interviewers to eliminate contrast effects in employment interviews. Journal of Applied Psychology, 57(3), 233-236. *Wiener, Y., & Schneiderman, M. L. (1974). Use of job information as a criterion in employment decisions of interviewers. Journal of Applied Psychology, 59(6), 699-704. *Williams, D. (1942). Basic instructions for interviewers. Public Opinion Quarterly, 6, 634-641. *Womack, W. M., & Wagner, N. N. (1967). Negro interviewers and white patients: the question of confidentiality and trust. Archives of General Psychiatry, 16(6), 685-692. *Wyatt, D. F., & Campbell, D. T. (1950). A study of interviewer bias as related to interviewers' expectations and own opinions. International Journal of Opinion & Attitude Research, 4, 77-83. *Yamaguchi, K. (2002). The Influences of Smiling Behavior, Eye Contact and Personality on the Employment-Interviewer's Evaluations of Self-promotion. Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 42(1), 55-65. *Yuille, J. C., Marxsen, D., & Cooper, B. (1999). Training investigative interviewers: Adherence to the spirit, as well as the letter. International Journal of Law and Psychiatry, 22(3-4), 323-336. Additional material *Google Scholar Dissertations *Aiello, J. R. (1973). Male and female visual behavior as a function of distance and duration of an interviewer's direct gaze: Equilibrium theory revisited. Dissertation Abstracts International, 33(9-B), 4482-4483. *Atkinson-Tovar, L. T. (2003). Transformation of self: Portrait of youth investigators and forensic interviewers exposed to repeated trauma. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences, 63(11-A). *Barnes, D. F. (1973). A and B college students as interviewers of schizophrenic and neurotic inpatients: A test of the interaction hypothesis. Dissertation Abstracts International, 34(3-B). *Brown, J. M. (1951). The development and testing of a respondent rating scale for opinion and market research interviewers. Pennsylvania State College, Abstracts of Doctoral Dissertations, 14, 435-439. *Cannell, C. F. (1958). A study of the effects of interviewers' expectations upon interviewing results. Dissertation Abstracts, 18, 1092-1094. *Crim, J. L. (1993). Effects of interviewer's responsiveness on subjects' self-disclosure, perceptions of the interviewer, and mood state. Dissertation Abstracts International, 54(5-B). *de la Zerda, N. J. (1978). Employment interviewers' reactions to Mexican American speech. Dissertation Abstracts International, 38(7-A). *Ellickson, J. L. (1981). The effect of interviewers responding differentially to subjects' representational systems as indicated by eye movement. Dissertation Abstracts International, 41(7-B), 2754-2755. *Elsenrath, D. E. (1970). Teaching interviewers delayed, brief responses. Dissertation Abstracts International, 31(6-A). *Forsythe, S. M. (1982). Influence of female applicants' mode of dress on interviewers' perception of personal characteristics and subsequent hiring recommendations for middle management positions. Dissertation Abstracts International, 42(11-B). *Furtwengler, W. J. (1972). A study of relationships among numbers of available candidates, selection interviewing styles, and candidates' attraction to interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 32(8-A). *Gorman, C. D. (1976). The paper-people analog in investigations of interviewers' decision processes. Dissertation Abstracts International, 37(2-B). *Gottschalk, M. R. (1990). An investigation of the characteristics of effective recruitment interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 51(6-B). *Greenwood, V. B. (1979). The effect of the interviewer's status upon the linguistic style and impact messages generated by the obsessive personality. Dissertation Abstracts International, 39(7-B). *Guenzel, P. I. (1985). The development and evaluation of a program to train survey interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 46(4-A). *Hagen, S. J. (1981). Novice interviewers' message structure and interview methods. Dissertation Abstracts International, 41(11-A). *Herold, K. P. P. (1996). The effects of an interviewee's self-disclosure and disability on selected perceptions and attitudes of interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences, 57(1-A). *Hertz, L. S. (2007). Vicarious traumatization and transformation in Holocaust interviewers: A qualitative investigation of the impact of indirect traumatic exposure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering, 68(6-B). *Heuser, M. L. (1990). The employment interviewer's effective use of self: A theoretical reconceptualization of the employment interview. Dissertation Abstracts International, 50(7-B). *Holmes, J. L. (1983). The effects of interviewees' nonverbal behavior on interviewers' evaluations during a selection interview. Dissertation Abstracts International, 44(4-A). *Kaplan, R. A. (1972). The effects of manipulating nonverbal behaviors of interviewers on the nonverbal behavior of interviewees. Dissertation Abstracts International, 32(9-B), 5425-5426. *Kessel, P. (1967). Control of verbal behavior as a function of social reinforcement, the subject's conception of the interviewer's values relative to his own, and need for social approval: a psychotherapy analogue study. Dissertation Abstracts International, 28(3-B), 1198-1199. *Long, E. J. (1993). The relationship between candidate self-monitoring, verbal impression management, and interviewers' ratings in the employment interview. Dissertation Abstracts International, 53(7-B). *Lubera, E. T. (1970). The effects of the race and the sex of test interviewers on the responses of intermediate grade American children on the measurement of interest in school work. Dissertation Abstracts International, 30(7-A), 2765-2766. *McGovern, T. V. (1977). The making of a job interviewee: The effect of nonverbal behavior on an interviewer's evaluations during a selection interview. Dissertation Abstracts International, 37(9-B), 4740-4741. *Miltenberger, R. G. (1986). Training behavioral assessment interviewers: A comparison of two procedures. Dissertation Abstracts International, 46(12-B, Pt 1). *Mino, M. K. (1987). The relative effects of content and vocal delivery on interviewers' assessments of interviewees during a simulated employment interview. Dissertation Abstracts International, 47(7-A). *Neal, J. M. (1972). A study to determine the training effects of selected reinforcement on A and B type female interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 32(7-A). *Nordstrom, C. R. (1992). The impact of self-regulation on interviewers' evaluations and attributions. Dissertation Abstracts International, 52(10-B). *O'Brien, D. E. (1977). An investigation of the effects of videotape feedback in the training of interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 37(8-A). *Retts, W. L. (1973). The effect of interview training on the non-possessive warmth of employment interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 34(3-A), 1085-1086. *Riessman, C. K. (1977). Interviewer effects in psychiatric epidemiology: A study of medical and lay interviewers and their impact on reported symptoms. Dissertation Abstracts International, 38(1-B), 138-139. *Ritchie, P. L. J. (1976). The effect of the interviewer's presentation on some schizophrenic symptomatology. Dissertation Abstracts International, 36(10-B), 5279-5280. *Rutherford, A. J. (1992). A comparative study of training personnel interviewers with computer-based interactive video and video. Dissertation Abstracts International, 53(4-A). *Shaw, M. (1978). Communicative behavior of female and male interviewers and applicants: An empirical study of observed variations and respondents' assessments. Dissertation Abstracts International, 39(2-A), 540-541. *Sillers, B. D. (1968). Model interviewer verbal behaviors as determinants of students' information-seeking behaviors and perceptions of model interviewers. Dissertation Abstracts International, 28(11-A). *Skenderian, D. (1982). Effects of interviewer's impersonal and personal self-disclosures on somatic symptom verbalizations of psychiatric outpatients. Dissertation Abstracts International, 42(11-B). *Spadaro, N. I. (1984). Influence of the interviewer's voice on the interviewee's vocal behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International, 45(5-B), 1596-1597. *Uliana, R. L. (1976). Measurement of Black children's affective states and the effect of interviewer's race on affective states as manifested through language behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International, 37(3-B). *Welch, R. D. (1971). The effectiveness of A and B college males as models and interviewers with schizophrenic and neurotic patients. Dissertation Abstracts International, 32(4-B). External links Category:Interviewing